Xmen Days of Future Past
In my opinion Xmen DOFP is the best marvel movie of 2014 although The Winter Soldier was extremely good. DOFP doesn't just follow the story of an amazing comic story but it also relates to what people in real life can feel. It starts with a small Patrick Stewart's voice and a small child picking up an Xman symbol before be exterminated by a sentinel which we don't get to see. Then the opening credits start just like they did in Xmen and X2. We then find ourselves in what looks to be an abandoned monastery with the remaining Xmen: Iceman, Bishop, Warparth, Blink, Kitty, Sunspot and Colossus. When Warparth suddenly says, 'they're hear', referring to the Sentinels. Then we cut to the Sentinel spaceship where they are being deposited into the monastery and then we cut back to the monastery where we find a Sentinel drilling into the wall and Sunspot sets himself on fire and Colossus turns his skin into metal and attempts to take down a Sentinel but fails and the Sentinel adapts and turns itself into steel. One by one the xmen get taken down but without a doubt the best action sequence is when Blink opens up loads of different portals and makes the Sentinels around her fall all over the place but she also gets killed. Until just Kitty and Bishop are left in a locked room with Bishop sleeping! But we find out that he isn't sleeping. Just as the Sentinels seep through the door Kitty and Bishop disappear. When Wolverine, Storm, Magneto and Professor X get off the X jet and arrive at the monastery Bobby (Iceman) runs up to Storm, hugs her and nods to Wolverine. But how is he alive? We saw his head getting smashed by one of the Sentinels. Then all of them come out of hiding and sit down to talk. The next few moments of the movie are very important because they explain what is going to happen in the movie. Kitty explains to Wolverine, Storm, Magneto and Professor X that when Warparth warns them that the Sentinels are close everyone defends Kitty and Bishop while they lock themselves in a room and Kitty sends Bishops' consciousness back in time to warn them that the Sentinels are coming, therefore they couldn't get killed because to the Sentinels they were never there in the first place - MIND FLIP! But Professor X comes up with a plan to go back in time to stop this war with the Sentinels before it ever begins. But Kitty argues that she is barely capable of sending someone back a month, so to send someone back 50 years would kill that person. But luckily there is a mutant in the room who has rapid healing powers - WOLVERINE! So he volunteers to take Professor X's place because he is the only one who can physically make the trip. Professor X and Magneto explain his mission to him. 50 years ago just before the UN Summit Mystique (Raven Darkholme) assassinated Bolivar Trask because he was experimenting on Mutants, but just after she kills him William Stryker captures her and uses her blood to build Sentinels which were designed to kill Mutants. The reason they needed her blood was because she could transform into anybody she wants so over the years they modified the old Sentinels and created new ones which could replicate any Mutants power. So if he manages to stop Mystique from killing Trask then the war will never begin. Whilst Wolverine is lying on a table Kitty tells him that his conscience will wake up in his younger body. But Professor X and Magneto tell him that he must seek their help in the past in order to stop Mystique killing Trask. He wakes up in a bead with a woman sleeping next to him. When suddenly three men with guns walk in and start questioning him about what he was doing there and Logan replies, "would you believe me if I told you that I come from the future", but obviously their reaction wasn't what Logan wanted so out come the claws but he takes a minute to adjust to bone claws. Although just as quickly as they came out he takes them down and when he comes out of the building he mutters to himself "calm thoughts" which was what Kitty told him to do when he woke up. He drives round to Xavier's school and finds the old sign on the floor when he knocks on the door of the mansion Hank (Beast) opens up. He finally gets to talk to Professor X. Who, by the looks of it doesn't seem or look as happy as in First Class. Of course not being able to walk would make you upset but the reason he is angry is because Raven (who he grew up with) left him for his friend Erik Lensherr (Magneto). Charles explains all of this to Logan after he tells him about him coming from the future and that he would need his and Beast's help. He also mentions Magneto which Charles isn't pleased with. Charles tells him that Magneto is held in the most heavily guarded prison on Earth! So Logan replies, "I know a guy" They turn up at an ordinary household, the name on the front says Maximoff. They go down to the basement and meet Peter (Pietro) Maximoff who asks them, "are you cops", but then he answers that question by checking their car and their wallets all in a matter of seconds - SPEED! They ask him to help them break Magneto out of the Pentagon. His action sequence is amazing! He speeds around the wall and makes all of the guards fall over. But when Peter leaves it is very disappointing because he is definitely the person you keep your eyes on during those 10 minutes. But fortunately Quicksilver will return in Xmen: Apocalypse! Charles and Erik have a "catch up" on a jet towards the UN